


watch the way the wind blows

by ElasticElla



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: (for the magicians), Crossover Pairings, Episode: s01e04 Family Ties, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Margo is bored out of her mind.





	watch the way the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

> so I saw these two have birthdays a year apart (92 and 93) and screeched
> 
> title from santigold's I'm a lady

Margo is bored out of her mind.   
  
Her parents decided to relocate the family to Mystic Falls, and she’s positive the whole thing is a punishment. That if she had any siblings, it might not be happening. Which is ridiculous- if that bitch Stacy didn’t want all of their classmates turning on her, she shouldn’t have stolen Margo’s hairclip. And naturally Margo got blamed for the entire debacle. As if those students weren’t waiting to start their own cafeteria revolution. As if Stacy had any right to be mad when Margo told her from the first kiss feelings wouldn’t be involved.  
  
Ridiculous.   
  
And now, here she is, drinking expensive yet still shitty tasting champagne at some Founder’s Party. It’s terrible enough that she’s tempted to throw the glass, see if she can start a food fight at such a posh venue- she hands the glass to a passing waiter instead. How her parents already get on well enough with the Mayor to wrangle an invitation is equally impressive and disappointing. She heads to the dining area, there better be something to get the bitterness off her tongue.   
  
She hears someone mutter bitch, and a candle springs to life. With a growing smile, Margo steps into the room- no longer interested in the food, but the beautiful witch glowing from all the surrounding candles.   
  
Her eyes widen when she sees her, and Margo holds her hands up, “Easy, I’m a witch too. A little daring at a public party though, I like that. I’m Margo, what’s your name?”   
  
The girl looks relieved and cautious at once, and Margo likes her even more. Most of the magicians she knows don’t have a lick of sense- like her parents insisting she learn magic on her own, when either of them could easily teach her? Dicks.   
  
“Bonnie,” she says, dousing all the candles when they hear footsteps.   
  
She doesn’t even use any hand movements, and Margo’s curiosity rises. “Wanna dance and chat outside?”   
  
“Please,” Bonnie says, and they leave, some woman bitching at the help in their wake.   
  
There’s a bunch of couples dancing, and no one gives too much thought to two girls dancing together. Margo wants to snarl at them, knows how different their expressions would be if they were two boys. But this is a new place, and more importantly, she’s with a beautiful girl. She can play nice, or at least ignore all the others.   
  
“So what type of,” she drops her voice to a husky whisper, “magic, can you do?”   
  
“Physical stuff, no need to worry I can’t read your mind,” she says lightly.   
  
Bonnie’s eyes widen, “That’s possible?”  
  
“Yeah, my mom’s a telepath,” Margo says with a sigh. “Makes it near impossible to get away with anything.”   
  
Bonnie giggles, “Wow- that’s wow. I just found out that this is, like real. Not in my head, y’know?”   
  
Margo nods, but she can’t imagine not knowing what magic is. “Your control over fire is even more impressive then.”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
Margo smiles, “For more, classical I suppose, magic we’re taught hand motions to do a spell. That you can do them without is really- you must have a lot of power.”   
  
Bonnie’s lips curl up into a smile, “Cool. So you’re really good with your hands then. I mean! Fingers? That sounds worse.”   
  
Margo laughs easily, spinning Bonnie around. “Yes, I am. I only know a few spells- magic school is like grad school- but I’d be happy to teach you what I know. If you want to of course.”  
  
Bonnie beams up at her, “I’d love to. My Grams knows about magic too, but I um, didn’t really believe her.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“She, well, she drinks a bit.”   
  
Margo hums, “Uh huh, it’s a pretty unbelievable thing. I’m sure you’ll patch things up with her.”   
  
“I hope so,” Bonnie says, and the music changes to a fast waltz.   
  
Margo lets go of her waist, taking Bonnie’s hand from her shoulder, “C’mon, lets go to the trees.”  
  
“For what?” she asks, but follows her, smaller hand warm, and Margo briefly regrets wearing gloves even if they do compliment her dress excellently.   
  
“To dance,” Margo teases.  
  
“What?” Bonnie echoes, but stays with her.   
  
Out of sight, and hearing, Margo says, “Do you want to start with a transformation spell, like a rock to gem, or elemental, like a little cyclone?”   
  
“Oh,” Bonnie breathes, a bit of embarrassment racing across her face.   
  
“Or we can do magic later, what did you think we were doing?”   
  
Bonnie bites her lip, looking away. “I thought um, dancing alone in the trees was like, y’know.”   
  
Margo’s about to make a smarmy comment that she isn’t psychic, when she realizes Bonnie is still holding her hand. And they’re alone, in dim lighting with distant music, and Margo is an obtuse idiot.   
  
With her free hand, she brushes Bonnie’s hair behind her ear, pleased when the girl slightly leans into it, cupping her face. “We can do whatever you want babe.”   
  
“I want,” Bonnie says, and Margo doesn’t need to be told twice, dipping her head to kiss her. There are literal sparks when their lips meet, tiny explosions of light in the air around them, and they both giggle into the kiss. Margo’s never been kissed like this before, could fall in love with such a girl.   
  
(Or an alliance, the back of her mind whispers, ever pragmatic. And she kind of hates that voice, how much it sounds like her mother and how often it’s right. It isn’t right this time though, Bonnie’s going to be so much more than that- she can already feel it.)


End file.
